civ_5_cbpfandomcom-20200214-history
City-States
Interacting with City States is different in Vox Populi. The option to gain Influence with Gold has been removed. Instead, the player can build Diplomatic Units, who can conduct a Diplomatic Mission in City State territory to gain Influence. Great Diplomats give the Player Influence by X amount and reduce other Players' by that X amount. You can use this to keep a CS to yourself. This is if you are using the City State Diplomacy mod: https://forums.civfanatics.com/threads/city-state-diplomacy-mod-updated.392543/. The Yields that a CS gives also depends on the CS. A Militaristic CS can give a Scout. A Relgious CS gives you Faith. Mercantile CSs still give Gold. Initial influence is also random. There is also a chance that you can start with 36 Influence for about 6 turns of Friendship with the CS. Being Allied with a CS gives you more Gold and Science when send a TR to them. You can see what rewards City States give by checking their screen; they can have up to 3 quests for you. And as usual, you can defeat Barbs next to their boarders or gift them Units about every 3 turns for influence. Pledging to Protect requires you to be actively maintaining an army. You need to be in the top 60% of the world's military powers to actually be able to pledge to protect, as well as one of the following: can trade to CS, trading with the CS, or you are Allied to the CS. If you have 60%, have a PtP but suddenly lack one of these, a countdown begins at which point the PtP ends (just like <60% military countdown). Another benefit to Pledging to Protect is that the CS's City will gain 25% Defense boost. You can also what rewards you get for bullying them. City States don't give Workers when severely threatened. Instead. Different CSs give yields depending what type they are and to your Capital: Food from Maritime, Production from Mercantile, Science from Militaristic, and Faith from Religious. Gold can taken from any CS you bully. Types of City States Cultural Cultural CSs give you Culture as usual. Maritime Maritime CSs give Food to your Cities, though more to your Capital. Mercantile Still give Luxuries and have 1 of the 3 unique CS Luxuries. They now also give some Gold to their Friends or Allies and Happiness as usual. You can keep the Luxury if you conquer them. Militaristic Have access to some of the removed UUs that Civs with 2 UUs used to have (when Allied). They now give Science to their Friends or Allies. Religious Religious CSs give Faith as usual. Tribute You can still demand Gold, but unlike in the base game, you cannot demand a Worker from a City-State as Tribute. Instead, you can demand "Heavy Tribute", which is more difficult to demand than regular tribute but instead gives you yields based on the type of City-State in question. Mercantile City-States will give Production as their Heavy Tribute and Militaristic City-States will give Science. Unique Units City States can still give the old unique units that they could before. Like in the base game, they can only give one of these, or from civilizations that aren't in the game. You also have to be allied with the City State. Italics Text is what differences their are to the Unit.